Un día de enero
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Anna Anderson nunca pensó que ese día de enero conocería a alguien que cambiaría su vida por completo. -Elsanna- -AUModern- -No Incesto-
1. Encuentro

La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y no dejaré los otros, tengo mucha imaginación para los 3 fics xD

* * *

Capítulo 1

"ENCUENTRO"

Está historia de amor, como la mayoría de las historias, empieza con un accidental encuentro que fue más o menos así:

Eran cerca del mediodía de un hermoso dia del mes de enero cuando Anna,una chica pelirroja llena de pecas y vestida al puro estilo casual,iba corriendo a tomar el metro subterráneo,tenia clases a la 12 y ni siquiera había llegado a la estación .

-¡Rayos! ¿porque me tuve que quedar dormida precisamente hoy?-iba diciéndose a si misma mientras veia su reloj, que no notó por dónde iba y choco contra una chica que estaba saliendo de uno de los edificios importantes de la ciudad, haciendo que se le cayera todo,incluida su laptop.

-¡Auch!-chillo Anna,pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos en par mientras se agachaba a ver su laptop, que parecía ya no tener arreglo-¡Oh no!¡Mi laptop!...

-Yo,lo siento-empezó a decir la persona con la que había chocado.

Anna volteó a verla totalmente molesta, pero en vez de reclamar se quedo con la boca abierta,delante de ella había una chica rubia que llevaba el cabello recogido en una perfecta trenza francesa, vestía un traje de mujer que le daba un toque elegante,poderoso e incluso muy pero muy importante, pero eso no era lo que llamo la atención a Anna, si no sus ojos azul hielo que le quitaron el aliento a Anna.

-No,no,no,no te preocupes, yo lo siento...venía distraída y apresurada-dijo Anna mientras levantaba sus cosas.

-Aun así,lamento mucho lo de tu laptop,además yo también venía distraída-dijo la chica en un tono de voz que a Anna le hizo preguntarse como alguien puede ser tan adorable al hablar-Así que déjame arreglar todo ésto¿Si?,por cierto mi nombre es Elsa,Elsa Snow.

-Anna sonrió-Y mi nombre es Anna Anderson,mucho gusto Elsa,pero en serio no es necesario...además-checo su reloj-ya voy muy tarde a la Universidad

-No te preocupes, es más, si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tus clases y de camino podemos hablar sobre reparar tu laptop,por favor-dijo Elsa.

Varios minutos después y sin saber cómo,Anna había terminado en el auto convertible de Elsa,que resultaba ser la hija menor de la dueña de "Arendelle" una de las empresas mas importante de todo el mundo,por eso el traje y aunque apenas tenía 21 años era más inteligente que mucha gente mayor,cosa que se notaba desde lejos.

-Mi madre quiere que tomé el lugar que me corresponde en la empresa pero yo no quiero,es mucha responsabilidad,por eso también estaba distraida...no se como decírselo-le dijo en un tono algo triste.

-Se lo puedes decir así-le dijo Anna como si la respuesta fuera asi de simple y obvia, haciendo que Elsa sonrierá.

-Lo pensaré...-fue lo único que dijo Elsa aún sonriendo-pero creo que ya fue mucho hablar de mi...¿que estudias?

-Bueno,estoy en segundo semestre de la Universidad de Música.

-Woah...eso suena muy interesante

-Gracias, y si,es muy interesante la música es mi vida y nací para eso-dijo empezando hablar un poco de sus materias.

Elsa sonrió, definitivamente le gustaba la energía de Anna.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad,Anna notó que todos se le quedaban viendo el auto de Elsa hasta que vio que a quien en verdad veian era a Elsa.  
"Y no los culpó" pensó mientras Elsa estacionaba el auto.

-Ya llegamos-le dijo Elsa

-En serio, muchas gracias,no debiste

-Claro que si,lo que me recuerda...¿que te parece si vengo por ti a la salida y vamos a reparar tu laptop?

-¡¿Eh?!-Fue lo único que dijo Anna,la simple idea era muy tentadora-digo...claro,pero en serio no debes molestarte.

-No es molestia-dijo Elsa repentinamente sonrosada,como si hubiera pensado algo.

Anna iba a preguntarle porque se había puesto así pero en ese momento sonó el inicio a clases,le dijo la hora de salida y se apresuró a despedirse.

-¡Me voy!Nos vemos después

Lo que quedo de sus clases Anna no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por volver ver a Elsa,sabia que era ilogico que se sintiera asi por alguien que acababa de conocer, pero Elsa tenia algo diferente, algo que no sabia que era pero que le gustaba,incluso Kristoff y Belle,su mejores amigos,notaban su emoción pero no entendian el porque.  
Por fin llegó su hora de salida y Elsa ya estaba esperándola dentro de su auto.

-¿Tienes mucho esperándome?-le preguntó mientras se metía al auto de Elsa.

-No,no mucho-le dijo sonriendo,y Anna notó que se había cambiado a algo mas cusual pero aun asi se veia muy elegante.

-Woah,Elsa te ves diferente con esa ropa,el cambio te queda-le dijo Anna,sin pensar y ocasionado que Elsa se sonrojara.

-Gracias...-le murmuró mientras prendía el auto.

No tardaron en llegar a dónde reparaban las laptop,era el único lugar que a Elsa le parecía confiable, lastimosamente la sospechas de Anna fueron acertadas:su laptop no tenía arreglo.

-Rayos...ahora como le haré para las clases,tareas y todo eso-empezó a murmurar nerviosa Anna,mas para si misma que para alguien más.

-No te preocupes, esto fue mi culpa,asi que yo te compró una-dijo Elsa como si nada

-No,Elsa,eso si no,no lo voy a permitir-le dijo Anna

-¡Pero la necesitas!-le dijo Elsa,y en ese punto tenía razón

-Pero no por eso dejaré que me compres una laptop-contestó Anna,su lado terco estaba saliendo a la luz.

Elsa reprimió una sonrisa, si se iban a quien era mas terca de las dos,obviamente Elsa ganaría,o eso creia pero ahorita no se sentía capaz de tentar a la suerte,así que cedió.

-Okey,entonces déjame compesarte-le dijo lentamente-te daré mi propia laptop,la traigo en mi auto.

-¡¿Que?!

-Si,piénsalo, yo no uso mucho la mía y tu si la necesitas.

Después de mucho,(casi horas) Elsa logró convencer a Anna para que se quedara con su laptop,una hermosa laptop azul con la imagen de un copo de nieve enfrente.

-¡Esta hermosa!...como su dueña! -dijo Anna,que se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-osea no es que no lo seas,ya eres bella,pero...bueno,mejor me calló.

-Elsa rio también roja,nunca habia visto a alguien tan adorable-Gracias Anna...

Elsa dejó a Anna en su casa,pero antes de bajarse la detuvo un poco.

-Anna...-empezo a decirle,parecía nerviosa-¿nos podemos ver mañana? Ya sabes...tomar cafe o algo

-¡Claro!-Anna no se creía que la estuviera invitando a salir.

-Bueno,¿voy por ti a la salida,igual que hoy?

-Si,me parece bien.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Anna sonriendo mientras bajaba del auto.

-Anna...-dijo Elsa y cuando con un "¿si?" Anna volteó a verla,no pudo evitar robarle un beso en los labios,algo que queria hacer desde que la conoció al mediodía.

Anna se quedó sorprendida, no le molestaba que Elsa le diera un beso pero no parecía de las chicas que robaban besos, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya se habia salido totalmente del auto o que Elsa había puesto algo en su mano.

-Hasta mañana...

Fue lo último que le dijo Elsa antes de irse en su auto,solo entonces Anna se dio cuenta de que traía algo en la mano,era una pequeña nota,la abrio y decía:

 _"Suena loco,nos acabamos de conocer,pero llámame -seguido por un número celular- Atte:Elsa "_

Cuando Anna entró a su casa no pudo evitar hacerlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuará...


	2. Citas

La historia de Frozen y su personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad Disney.

N/A:En serio muchas gracias por sus reviews,son lo mejor,les agradezco mucho también sus follows y fav.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Citas.

Al entrar a la casa el primero en notar la sonrisa de Anna fue Olaf,su hermano menor,un niño pequeño de 9 años que siempre tenía una expresión feliz y juguetona.

-¡Anna!¡Anna!Llegaste-empezó a decir el niño-¿me trajiste algo?

-No,hoy no pude, chico-le dijo Anna mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado.

-¿Entonces porque sonries muy feliz?

-Porque conocí a alguien.

-¡Un nuevo amigo!-dijo muy feliz el niño-¿Como se llama? ¿Le gusta el chocolate y los power rangers?

Anna rio,a veces su hermano se emocionaba mucho mas que ella cuando conocía gente.

-Se llama Elsa,apenas la conocí hoy,pero no te preocupes, le preguntaré si le gusta el chocolate y los power rangers-le dijo sonriendo más-por cierto... ¿Mamá ya se fue a trabajar?

-Si,no tiene mucho que se fue,te dejo una nota en la mesa.

La madre de Anna y Olaf era un señora de personalidad muy fuerte que trabajaba como enfermera en una clínica cerca de ahi,y ahora le había tocado el turno de tarde-noche, y si no llegaba a tiempo para despedirla le dejaba una nota como esta que decía:

"Anna:  
Te deje la comida en el microondas, se cuidan mucho y por favor se duermen temprano, además checa que Olaf halla terminado la tarea.  
Los quiero mucho Mamá."

Anna terminó de leer la nota y no perdio tiempo,puso manos a la obra,primeramente comiendo para después pedirle la tarea a Olaf,que la había terminado muy bien.

-Muy bien, ahora a dormir hermanito,ya es tarde.

-No tengo sueño-le dijo Olaf bostezando.

Después de varios minutos Anna pudo convencer a Olaf de irse a dormir, y cuando se cersioro que estaba dormido tomó su celular y anoto el número que Elsa le había dado y le marcó.

"No es raro¿o si?Ella misma dijo que le marcará..." pensaba Anna,con algo de preocupación y nerviosismo.

-¿Hola?-dijo la voz de Elsa al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola Elsa,soy yo, Anna

-¡Ah!Esto...Hola Anna

-Anna sonrió al oirla nerviosa-Elsa parece que no esperabas mi llamada

-Pues siendo sincera,la verdad no...

-¿En serio, creías no te iba a llamar después de tu nota? -"y del beso que me diste" pensó pero no se lo dijo.

-Oyó a Elsa reír- Es que me gusta ser creativa.

-No lo dudo señorita Snow,cada minuto que la conozco me sorprende más.

-Lo mismo digo,señorita Anderson

Así se la pasaron hablando por algunas horas más,hasta que se tuvieron que despedir porque ya era tarde,pero eso no quitó la emoción de que se verían al día siguiente. Cuando Anna se acostó no pudo dormir,y se puso a pensar en que rayos le pasaba con Elsa,no era normal que una desconocida la pudiera emocionar tanto, y que aparte le robará un beso y que en vez de sentirse molesta quería que se repitiera,cosa que le daba mas miedo,nunca se había sentido asi y menos por una mujer.

Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza pero entre todo las cosas,buenas o malas que pensaba,se convencia de que estaba segura de algo :había algo muy especial en Elsa,algo que le gustaba, e iba a descubrir que.

-Elsa...-suspiro y así se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al dia siguiente Anna se levantó más temprano de lo normal, incluso con más alegría,que no pudo evitar estar tarareando mientras hacia todo lo que le correspondía en la casa,y rumbo a clases sus amigos nuevamente sus dos amigos,Kristoff y Belle, notaron su estado de ánimo.

-¿Ahora porque tan emocionada pequitas?-le pregunto Kristoff en tono de broma-No me digas...¿tiene que ver con una rubia desconocida que conociste ayer?

-Oh calla-le respondió Anna-pero si...la volveré a ver hoy

-¿Y desde cuando te emocionas tanto por ver a alguien?-le dijo Belle en tono suspicaz enfatizando el "tanto", ella conocía muy bien a Anna como para notar que esa no era la emoción normal de su amiga.

-Pues...desde ayer-le contestó Anna,sabiendo que después tendría un interrogatorio por parte de Belle.

Las clases empezaron y se fueron rápido para Anna,y con toda la emoción no supo si puso atención a los maestros,y se alegro mucho cuando salió y encontró a Elsa esperándola como el día anterior,solo que ahora fuera de su coche y con ropa sencilla que le quedaba maravilla.

"Woah...definitivamente ella se ve bien con cualquier cosa que se ponga"pensó

-Hola-le dijo Elsa con una gran sonrisa,y abriendole la puerta del coche-¿Como te fue hoy?

-Hola,muy bien-contestó Anna devolviendole la sonrisa y entraba al coche.

-Que bueno- dijo Elsa para irse al lado del conductor-espero no te moleste,pero antes que nada, quiero hablar de algo contigo...

-¿Si?

-Ehm,bueno,esto no te lo quize decir por celular pero...lo de ayer...cuando te besé-empezó a decir un poco roja-Espero que no te halla molestado, o me veas mal,yo no soy asi usualmente...es solo..que no se que me pasó...

-Elsa,no te preocupes, no me molesto para nada-dijo sonriendo para que viera que no estaba molesta "al contrario..."pensó.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Elsa,soprendida,no se esperaba eso.

-Anna se dio cuenta de lo dijo y se puso roja-Eh,si,en serio,bueno...¿a donde iremos? -dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Elsa sonrio,queria preguntar más ,pero no quizo presionar a Anna-Bueno... pensaba que podíamos ir a mi cafetería favorita.

-Claro, no hay problema,¿esta lejos?

-No,es solo que...bueno...creo es mejor que la veas por ti misma

Y en verdad no tardaron en llegar a la cafetería,con la cual Anna se quedó totalmente sorprendida,era un cafetería-librería llamada:"El Errante", tenia libros de todo tipo,e incluso en la cafetería vendían bebidas alusivas a algunos libros y el local estaba muy ambientado al estilo de Londres ,en pocas palabras era una cafetería asombrosa.

-Woah,Elsa esto es genial

-Elsa sonrió-Lo sé,siempre vengo aquí,es como mi lugar secreto...nunca nadie me buscaría aquí

Se sentaron,y Anna se quedo nuevamente sorprendida por el menú.

-Venden cervezas de mantequilla-dijo emocionada-¿Sabrá bien?,desde que leí Harry Potter eh querido beber una

-Claro,son la especialidad de la casa-dijo Elsa sonriendo contenta.

Sin más pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla (obvio sin alcohol) a un mesero llamado Oaken y se pusieron a platicar alegremente.

-¿Entonces te gusta Harry Potter?-preguntó Elsa.

-¡Claro!-contestó Anna como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-soy orgullosamente Gryffindor

-Elsa rio-A mi también me gusta,siempre me da ilusión de aprender magia,mas si tiene que ver con magia hielo o algo asi ,pero yo soy Ravenclaw,aunque me dicen que quedaría bien en Slytherin.

-Woah,yo en lo personal creo serias una buena maga de hielo(o de cualquier tipo) pero creo que eres más Ravenclaw, aunque cualquier casa que te tuviera debería estar honrada.

Y asi siguieron platicando de sus gustos y vida,Anna descubrio que Elsa no le gustaba hablar de su padre fallecido y que quieria ser Arquitecta,pero su Madre, Ingrid Snow la dueña de Arendelle,quería que fuera empresaria como ella y que se encargara de la empresa familiar.

-Pero eres la menor...¿Y tu hermana mayor?-le preguntó Anna.

\- Si,mi hermana Emma es muy rebelde segun mi Madre y no esta calificada-contestó Elsa en un suspiro.

-Que mal...

-No importa,ahora platicame de ti...

Anna le empezó a platicar sobre que vivía con su Madre,su hermano Olaf(le hizo las preguntas que el habia hecho y las respuestas fueron afirmativas) y evitó a toda costa el tema de su padre,igual que a Elsa no le gustaba hablar de su padre, porque aunque el de ella no habia fallecido era un tema sensible.

Con todo esto Anna notaba que cada minuto que pasaba con Elsa le gustaba más, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y a la vez no,era complicado si,pero así sentía y lo que no sabia era que Elsa también se sentía así .

Y cuando llegaron a la casa de Anna,no se querían despedir,y Anna se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Oye,¿Que te parece si mañana vienes a mi casa y vemos un maratón de películas de Harry Potter?...bueno,lo que alcancemos

-Claro, yo traigo las palomitas y el chocolate-le contestó Elsa muy emocionada ante la idea de tener otra "cita" con Anna.

-Entonces no vemos cuando ya halla salido...

-Si quieres voy por ti otra vez a tu Universidad

¿Cual?-preguntó Elsa sorprendida y desconcertada.

Ahora Anna,en un arranque de valentía, tomo el rostro de Elsa entre sus manos y le planto un tierno beso en los labios,haciendo que Elsa quedará totalmente sorprendida cuando se separó de ella.

-Esa condición...y creo que está es nuestra forma de despedirnos, en esta cita y en las próximas¿no? -dijo bajándose del auto y dirigiendose a su casa ,dejando a una Elsa atónita pero que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro,ahora sabía muy segura que a Anna no le había molestado el beso.

"Esta chica es fantástica, y me gusta,en serio me gusta mucho..."pensó Elsa mientras encendía su auto y se iba a su casa aún sonriendo,esperando con ansias el dia de mañana.

Continuará...


	3. Interrupciones

La historia y los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

N/A:En serio muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muuuy alegre que le halla gustado estr fic, tambien les agradezco mucho sus fav. y follows :3

* * *

Capítulo 3

Interrupciones.

Anna había entrado a su casa sin creerse lo que le había hecho:¡había besado a Elsa!,pero no se arrepentía de nada y la idea de ver a Elsa mañana otra vez la hacia sentirse muy feliz,incluso cuando se fue a dormir ese día se puso a pensar que debería hacer al dia siguiente,¿Se veria mal si hiciera una comida muy especial? al fin solo iban a ver películas y no tendría tiempo si Elsa iba a ir por ella.

"Pero en un momento, nos dará hambre y más a Olaf,va a estar con nosotras y el siempre quiere estar comiendo" pensó Anna decidiéndose a que haria una comida rápida.

Al día siguiente Anna se topo sólo con Belle de camino a la Universidad,pues Kristoff se había enfermado y no iba a ir ese día.

-Otra vez estás emocionada...¿La verás otra vez? -le preguntó Belle mientras caminaban en un tono casual que no daba señales de nada bueno .

-Ehhmm...si-contestó Anna avergonzada de ser tan obvia.

-Anna,sabes que no la conoces bien,no puedes estar tan emocionada

-Anna suspiro-Lo sé ,lo sé, pero es que hay algo en Elsa que no sé...siento que la conozco de toda la vida

-Sin ofender,Anna,pero a veces puedes ser un poco despistada,impulsiva e ingenua al mismo tiempo.

-También lo sé, gracias por recordarmelo-le dijo Anna un poco molesta.

-Belle puso los ojos en blanco, lo que menos queria era molestar a su amiga-No lo digo para que te molestes Anna,pero eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero y me preocupas...porque esa chica te gusta¿o me equivocó?

Anna se sorprendió, ella misma ya sabía que Elsa le gustaba pero no pensaba que si fuera obvio para los demás ,¡y en apenas en dos días de conocerla!  
"Rayos...parezco un libro abierto"pensó

-¿Y bien?-preguntó nuevamente Belle sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Para que te miento, si..si me gusta y mucho-le contestó.

Belle suspiro,no había nada que hacer,ella conocía a Anna y sabía que nada iba hacerla cambiar de opinión y mas ahora que se veia muy segura y con una sinceridad que nunca le había visto.

-Esta bien,solo ve con cuidado,¿si?-le dijo,en verdad se preocupaba ppr su amiga.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes...

Después de eso se fueron en silencio, Anna otra vez iba sumida en sus pensamientos, Belle (que como siempre era la parte razonable)había hecho que se pusiera a reflexionar,como si no hubiera pensado ya lo suficiente.  
Pero por más que lo pensaba entre las clases,una parte de ella(la gran parte) sabía que si tenia que irse con cuidado,su vida hasta ahora no había sido facil y por eso tenía un poco de miedo ,pero todo eso cambio cuando vio a Elsa esperándola afuera de su auto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que podia derretir a cualquiera.

"¡Al diablo el cuidado! En la vida hay que arriesgarse,de eso se trata vivir" pensó con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Hola-le dijo Elsa,abriendole nuevamente la puerta del auto.

-Hola,¿lista para el maratón?-dijo entrando alegremente al auto.

-Por supuesto...-contestó Elsa entrando también al auto y encendiendolo.

Llegaron rápido a la casa de Anna,e inmediatamente fueron recibidas por Olaf.

-¡Anna!¡Anna!-dijo corriendo a recibirla y viendo a Elsa emocionado-¿Ella es Elsa?

-Si-asintió Anna y se dirigió a Elsa-Elsa,el es Olaf,mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto, pequeño-dijo Elsa pensando en que la emoción viene de familia.

Después de eso entraron a la casa de Anna dónde,para su alegria,su Madre había dejado un delicioso spaguetti para que comieran , así que solo encargo de hacer un rápido puré de papa para acompañarlo.

-Espero,no te moleste si comemos primero...

-No,claro que no-le dijo Elsa sonriendo,mientras Olaf la empezaba a interrogar sobre sus caricaturas y juegos favoritos.

Anna sonrió al ver eso,se notaba que Elsa y Olaf se llevaban bien,asi que no se preocupo tanto y se puso manos a la obra para preparar la mesa,y hablándoles cuando ya estuvo lista.

-Hey,niños, vengan a comer-les dijo bromeando,dejando los platos en el sitio correspondiente cuando ya se sentaron.

Comieron con un gran entusiasmo,la comida estaba exquisita según Elsa,hasta el punto que cuando los tres terminaron y se fueron a ver las películas estaban completamente llenos,haciendo que dejarán a un lado las palomitas y los chocolates que había traído Elsa.  
Y cuando todo iba muy bien(ya que todo era risas y diversión) ,y ya iban en la tercera película de Harry Potter ,sonó el celular de Elsa haciendo que está se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-Disculpa...¿Un lugar dónde pueda contestar?-le pregunto a Anna mientras el celular aún sonaba.

-En la cocina...ahi podrás hablar tranquilamente.

-Gracias-dijo Elsa dirigiendose rápidamente a la cocina.

Elsa se tardó hablando en la cocina,y de esta se oían frases como:  
"Espera,que...en serio?", "Si,ya sabia que se iba a dar cuenta, pero..."o" Rayos,okey,ya voy,bye"  
En ese momento Elsa salio de la cocina algo preocupada.

-Lo siento mucho Anna pero me tengo que ir-le dijo con un tono triste sin querer, en verdad quería quedarse mas tiempo- mi hermana me habló y pues...es una larga historia.

-Esta bien,pero...¿no hay problemas,verdad?

-No,no hay nada de que preocuparse-le contestó no muy convencida-En serio siento mucho la interrupción,me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-No,no hay problema, puedes venir cuando quieras-le dijo dándole ánimos,aunque en el fondo se sentía triste de que Elsa se fuera.

Cuando encaminó a Elsa a su auto,no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de querer tomarle la mano,pero lo reprimió.

-Anna, antes de irme...quiero decirte algo muy importante-le dijo Elsa de repente

-¿Si?

-Bueno,yo...es que...lo que quiero decirte,es que,estos dos días...-empezó a decir,pero otra vez sonó su celular,y al revisarlo sus ojos ahora si parecian nerviosos,incluso asustados-Es mi Madre,me tengo que ir,pero...¿mañana nos vemos?

-Claro,podemos ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a "El Errante", ¿no?

-Perfecto-le dijo menos nerviosa-Entonces nos vemos mañana...

-Hasta mañana...-le dijo Anna,y antes de que se volteara,Elsa la tomo de la mano y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Recuerda...asi nos íbamos a despedir-dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Y asi se vieron por varios dias,teniendo citas para conocerse mejor,dónde Anna se daba cuenta que cada vez mas le gustaba Elsa,y que esta se veía nerviosa y que cada día le quería decir algo importante pero no podía, era como si algo (o alguien)se lo impidiera.

Una noche mientras Anna veía a Elsa marcharse, al entrar su casa supo que ya debía tomar medidas con respecto a lo que estaba pasando entre Elsa y ella(porque obviamente estaba pasando algo ) ,incluso le paso la loca idea que eso era lo que Elsa le quería decir cada día.

"Pero...¿que debo hacer?"pensó mientras que una vocecita en su cabeza le decía:"¡Se directa y ya!".

De hecho cuando se durmió todavía seguía pensando en eso,sabiendo que si debía ser directa,sin contar además que así era su forma de ser.

Al día siguiente,totalmente decidida se preparó bien y se puso sus mejores ropas,ya debía platicar bien las cosas con Elsa.  
Y cuando se fue a la universidad,recibió una gran cantidad de cumplidos que la hacían ponerse roja,pero lo que la hizo sentirse mas sonrojada fue la expresión de Elsa,que parecía que hubiera visto lo mas hermoso de su vida.

-Woah,Anna...te ves muy linda-le dijo Elsa sabiendo que linda era una palabra muy pequeña para Anna.

-Anna rio nerviosa-Gracias...

-De nada,en serio estas muy bella Anna

-Anna sonrió-Bueno..es que te quiero decir algo importante.

-Esta bien,te escucho.

-Es que yo estaba pensando que...-empezó Anna.

Pero en ese momento una motocicleta se paró a un lado de ellas,la conducía una chica un poco más alta que Elsa e igual de rubia, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero roja con unos jeans y parecía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Emma, que haces aquí?-dijo Elsa sorprendida.

Anna también estaba igual de sorprendida de conocer por primera vez a la hermana mayor de Elsa.

-Elsa,nuestra Madre viene hacia aquí...

Continuará...


	4. Familia

La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

N/A:En serio estoy muuy pero muy feliz que les halla gustado este fic,y bueno...tambien me alegro que esten sorprendidos por mis actualizaciones y por ultimo agradezco sus reviews, fav y follows :3

* * *

Capítulo 4

Familia.

Anna notó que Elsa se quedaba muda ante lo que dijo Emma.

-Espera...¿Que?-es lo único que pudo decir Elsa después de varios minutos.

-Que nuestra Madre viene,estaba cansada que te salieras sin decir nada,así que decidió poner a alguien a seguirte-le explico en un tono de "¿porque te metes en problemas? " ,hasta que volteo a ver a Anna-Mucho gusto,soy Emma Snow, y tu debes ser la "niña" por quien mi hermanita se mete en problemas,pensé que serias más guapa.

-Soy Anna Anderson,mucho gusto-le contestó Anna en un tono molesto,no le gustaba como le hablabla esa chica.

-Elsa puso los ojos en blanco, Emma solía ser así-Bueno...Emma,gracias por avisarme,pero ahora necesito que me cubras.

-¿Más?Todo este tiempo lo eh hecho-dijo Emma incrédula-Ya no puedo Elsa,es mejor que le digas todo a nuestra Madre

-Se lo diré,pero no aquí...

Anna no sabía ni entendía de que hablaban.

-Emma suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco-Esta bien,a ver que le invento,ustedes váyanse ya.

En ese momento Elsa tomó la mano de Anna para irse, pero cuando se voltearon,los temores de Elsa se hicieron realidad al ver llegar una gran limusina negra.

-Oh no...-dijo Elsa.

-Elsa...¿que pasa?-dijo Anna preocupada, no era normal que alguien actuara asi cuando venía su Madre.

Pero pronto supo porque se ponía asi,porque de la limusina salio una mujer muy elgante y de rostro fuerte,se parecía mucho a Elsa,pero le faltaba la calidez de está en sus ojos,su mirada era totalmente fría que asustó a Anna(algo raro pues ella no se asustaba fácilmente)

-Elsa,¿Que haces aquí?-le dijo en un tono de voz dulce pero que emanaba peligro y frialdad,una extraña combinación

-Madre,yo...

-Vino conmigo-la interrumpio Emma tratando de salvar a Elsa ,pues está parecia muy asustada-vinimos a visitar a mi nueva amiga,Madre

-¿En serio?-dijo la Madre de Elsa volviendose a mirar a Anna por primera vez-Oh,entonces,déjame presentarme,soy Ingrid Snow,mucho gusto.

-¿Ah?,¿yo?esté...hola,ehhm,digo...mucho gusto Señora Snow-dijo Anna muy nerviosa ,se tranquilizó cuando sintió la mano de Elsa sobre su hombro para darle ánimo(aunque aun se veía asustada) ,gesto que notó Ingrid haciendo que levantará la ceja-yo soy Anna Anderson.

-Que buena amiga tienes Emma,y parece que también es amiga de Elsa...

Emma se acercó a Elsa,con una gran sonrisa.

-Si,pensé que mi hermanita necesitaba tener amigas y salir más Madre ¿No es así, Elsa?

Elsa asintió,no había hablado para nada por lo asustado,y ahora Anna le tomó la mano para darle ánimo. "¿Que le pasa? "pensó muy preocupada.

-Me parece bien,pero...Elsa,necesito hablar contigo a solas-dijo Ingrid sin cambiar de tono de voz pero enfatizando el "a solas".  
Anna iba a protestar,pero Emma la tomó del hombro y con un "Esta bien" se la llevó a un lado para dejar que Elsa e Ingrid hablarán.

-Hey,¿porque hiciste eso?-le reclamó Anna molesta cuando vio que ya no las podían oír-no podemos dejarla sola.

-Cállate-le dijo Emma,ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Anna-Elsa,no necesita mas problemas por ti niña.

-¿Pero porque tiene problemas? No entiendo nada

-Porque mi Madre no le gusta que su pequeña y perfecta Elsa tenga...distracciones-dijo Emma viendola y haciendo una pequeña mueca solo para molestarla.

-¿Distracciones? -dijo Anna ignorando el intento de molestarla por parte de Emma, estaba más preocupada por Elsa y por entender lo que pasaba.

-Si,distracciones, ¿si sabes que son,no?-le dijo pero continuó al ver la expresión de Anna-Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra Madre no le gusta que Elsa pierda el tiempo,ella quiere que se enfoque al 100% en la empresa,y contigo,bueno...no lo hace.

-Oh,Elsa me habia comentado algo pero no sabia que fuera tan grave,no quería que estuviera problemas-dijo Anna sintiendose culpable.

-Bueno...eso es típico de Elsa,restarle importancia a las cosas y tratar de solucionarlas sola para no preocupar a la gente que quiere,y eso sólo significa algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que le importas niña, y mucho.

Anna se sonrojo,no tenia palabras para responder eso.

-Por eso,quiero que sepas...que si se te ocurre jugar con ella, te las verás conmigo.

Anna iba a decir responder que nunca jugaría con Elsa,que también era muy importante para ella,pero no pudo,porque sintió que alguien se ponía a su lado.

-Lo mismo digo para Elsa-dijo una voz al lado de ella, era Belle,que había llegado al ver a Emma llevarse al Anna,y en serio miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos(algo raro)a Emma.

-¿Disculpa? ,¿quien eres tú? -dijo Emma impresionada.

-Eso no importa,lo que verdaderamente importa es que es de muy mal gusto que amenazes a mi mejor amiga así.

-No la estoy amenzando,le estoy advirtiendo,es diferente-contestó Emma en un tono divertido que hizo que Belle se molestará más.

-Por favor, no se pongan así-se adelantó Anna antes de que una de las dos dijera algo más-solo quiero saber si Elsa estará bien.

-Emma levantó una ceja incrédula, en verdad le parecía que a Anna le importaba Elsa-Bueno...

En ese momento Elsa apareció junto con Ingrid detrás de ellas,Elsa parecía muy seria,algo nada bueno.

-Emma,nos tenemos que ir-dijo en un tono muy neutral-Y Anna,lo siento,pero creo que no podre dejarte a tu casa.

Anna cada vez entendia menos y estaba mas preocupada,mas porque aunque Elsa intentaba parecer seria,se notaba en sus ojos una tristeza profunda.

-Elsa...-dijo Anna

-Esta bien Madre,pero creo que yo me quedó-dijo Emma,dándole un significativa mirada a Elsa-es más,yo llevó a Anna a su casa...

-¿Disculpa?-empezó a replicar Anna,pero recibió una mirada de "cállate,sígueme la corriente" por parte de Emma.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó Elsa un poco animada.

-Si,claro, ya nos hicimos amigas,y a ella no le molesta que la acompañe,¿Verdad que no Anna?

-No,claro que no-contestó Anna,algonle decía que Emma le iba a decir algo muy importante.

-Esta bien,vamonos Elsa-dijo Ingrid-nos espera mucho trabajo en la empresa.

-Nos vemos Anna-le dijo Elsa antes de irse con una sonrisa poco convincente.

Emma se quedó mirando como se iba Elsa, y a Anna le parecio que la miraba con una mueca triste y algo...¿enojada?

-Bueno,creo que es mejor que nos vayamos niña.

Anna se despidio de Belle(que también se había impresionado mucho con la Madre de Elsa)y dejó que Emma la llevará a su casa en su motocicleta, a la cuál juro nunca volver a subirse.

-Ahora,por favor, me puedes explicar que pasa con Elsa?-le pregunto Anna cuando llegaron.

-Ya te dije...nuestra Madre no quiere que tengas distracciones-le contestó Emma.

-Pero...sigo sin entender,¿Porque Elsa se comportó así cuando apareció la señora Ingrid?

-Es una larga historia, que no me corresponde contarte.

-Pero...

-Espera,dije que no me corresponde porque no se todo lo que pasó, lo único que te puedo decir es que cuando murió nuestro padre Elsa cambió mucho y nuestra Madre nos alejo,me mando al extranjero por casi 13 años,y no se que le halla hecho todo ese tiempo porque Elsa siempre esta asi de asustada (o nerviosa) cuando esta nuesta Madre presente o siempre se la pasaba en su habitación encerrada, hasta ahora...

-¿Hasta ahora?

-Si,tu haz hecho que estas semanas cambiará y que estuviera mas feliz , por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto-le dijo Emma sonriendole de manera amable por primera vez a Anna-Yo pude hacer nada por Elsa en el pasado, pero ahora...puedo ayudarle contigo para que siga siendo feliz.

-¿Conmigo?-Anna sentía que se ponía del mismo color que su cabello.

-A veces eres lenta,¿cierto?-dijo dovertida- A Elsa le gustas,no me digas que no te haz dado cuenta niña y a ti también te gusta por lo que veo...

-Anna se rio nerviosamente-Bueno,es que...

-No me digas nada,asi que ya sabes,apartir de ahora contarán conmigo,pero haganme un favor...

-¿Cual?

-Ya formalizen o lo que sea-dijo Emma con un tono muy divertido.

Anna ahora si parecía un tomate para mtas diversión de Emma que se despidió dejando a Anna aun roja,habia sido un dia demasiado complicado,pero en lo único que pensaba era en Elsa,en ella y en lo poco en que la conocía(aún después de todos estos dias juntas) y que esto la llevaba a la sensación de querer conocerla completamente que había nacido ese dia de enero,como si fuera un hermoso misterio.

Decidió que haría algo especial para Elsa,queria algo que fuera algo único entre ella,y ya sabia perfectamente que haría.

Continúara...


	5. Inicio

La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

N/A:Holaa, en serio soy muy feliz de que les guste esta historia y como dice el título este es un inicio, falta mas, muchos mas y les agradesco sus reviews,follows y fav.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Inicio.

Anna tardó 3 dias en preparar lo que había planeado(con un poco de ayuda de Belle y Kristoff),en los cuales no vio a Elsa,que últimamente parecía que le gustaba mas estar en su casa y la única comunicación que tenían era por mensajes de texto,algo que tampoco le gustaba mucho a Anna porque pensaba que era mejor verla y platicar con ella en persona,ademas de que extrañaba ver los ojos azules hielo de Elsa.  
Y exactamente ese dia,después de pensarlo mucho, le mando un mensaje de texto.

《To:Elsa

From:Anna

Hola Elsa,quería preguntarte si nos podíamos ver hoy en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa, es algo urgente.》

Sabía que ese no era el mejor mensaje de texto del mundo pero esperaba que Elsa aceptará que se vieran.  
Lo bueno para Anna fue que la respuesta de Elsa no se hizo esperar.

《To:Anna

From:Elsa

Claro,¿a que horas nos vemos?,espero que este todo bien en tu casa.》

Anna sonrió y empezó a escribir otro texto donde le decía la hora y que le iba a explicar todo cuando se vieran en una horas. De hecho cuando Elsa llegó al parque,no vio a Anna,asi que le mando un texto de dónde estaba,el cual fue rápidamente respondido.

《To:Elsa

From:Anna

Elsa, sigue todo derecho al gran árbol ;)》

Asi que con una sonrisa hizo lo que el mensaje decía , y al llegar vio que Anna la esperaba con las manos en la espalda(como escondiendo algo) debajo de un gran árbol,del cuál colgaban muchas flores azules que se movían levemente con la brisa y que hacían pensar que eran copos de nieve cayendo,esa vista dejo maravillada a Elsa,pues Anna sabia que le encantaban los copos de nieve y todo lo referente al invierno.

-Woah...-es lo único que pudo decir Elsa.

-Hola-dijo Anna muy feliz por la expresión maravillada de Elsa.

-¿Anna,que significa todo esto?-preguntó Elsa sin poder dejar de sonreir.

-Significa que...-empezó a decir Anna poniendose un poco roja mostrando un ramo de rosas azules, que es lo que habia estado escondiendo en la espalda-tú eres muy importante para mí Elsa y quiero...y yo quiero que sepas que desde el día que te conocí, no eh dejado de pensar en ti, y que cada dia que hablo contigo y te conozco más te vuelves mas importante y especial para mi, por eso quiero preguntarte algo...

Elsa también se habia puesto roja ante cada palabra de Anna y su corazón palpitaba como loco.  
Anna tomo un pco de aire para tomar valor,estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Elsa...¿quieres ser mi novia?

Elsa abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa,parecía en estado de shock,pero despues de un minuto una sonrisa de pura felicidad apareció en su rostro.

-Anna,yo,claro, digo,si,por supuesto. .digo...si,si quiero ser tu novia-dijo Elsa,hablando asi(algo raro en ella)por toda la emoción que sentía.

Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó,aun con el ramo de rosas,a abrazar a Elsa que la atrapo alegremente.

-¡Oh Elsa te quiero mucho,eres lo máximo!-le dijo Anna

Elsa se paralizó pero aún así seguia sonriendo.

-¿Que dijiste?-le pregunto feliz

-Que te quiero-contestó Anna con una sonrisa radiante mientras se separaba un poco de Elsa sin romper el abrazo.

Elsa sonrió tiernamente y Anna no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras suspiraba,y se pudieron a ver quedado asi por horas, hasta que ya no aguanto más y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios que duró varios minutos,hasta que se separaron con una sonrisa boba.

-Entonces...¿que sigue novia mía?-preguntó Elsa,enfatizando felizmente la palabra novia.

-A celebrar,queridisima novia-dijo Anna-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo se,contigo iria a dónde sea

Anna rio alegre mientras se sonrojaba,este era el inicio de una nueva vida para ella,bueno una nueva vida para ambas y Anna nunca se habia sentido muy feliz.

Continuará...


	6. Cicatrices

La historia y la historia de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney.

N/A:En serio estoy muuy contenta que les guste esta historia, y les agradesco infinitamente sus reviews, fav y follows

* * *

C

apítulo 6

Cicatrices.

Al dia siguiente Anna se sentía muy feliz,ese era iba a ser estado de animo desde que Elsa habia aceptado ser su novia,incluso cuando fueron a comer en uno de los restaurante favoritos de Elsa después donde cenaron de manera romantica , no pudo evitar sonreir a toda la gente que las veian extraño(e incluso mal).

"Ella es la mejor novia del mundo,ahora me alegro muchísimo de haberme levantado tarde ese dia que la conoc"pensaba Anna ese dia que terminaba de alistarse para irse a la universidad,cuando de repente le llegó un mensaje de texto

《To:Elsa

From:Anna

Buenos dias,¿Como amaneciste querida novia?》

Anna sonrió de manera un poco boba,pero no perdió el tiempo y le contestó.

《To:Anna.  
From:Elsa.  
Amaneci muy feliz,por tener una novia tan linda,a la que ya extraño》

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

《To:Elsa

From:Anna

Yo también te extraño, por eso asomate por tu ventana》

Anna levantó una ceja y se asomó por su ventana,que daba hacia la calle,y vio a Elsa que la saludaba desde afuera de su auto con un ramo de girasoles.

-¡Elsa!-dijo feliz y rápidamente bajo a buscarla.

Cuando llegó con Elsa vio que también ella se veia muy feliz, se notaba en el su sonrisa y en el nuevo brillo de sus ojos,ese brillo los hacía lucir mas lindos según Anna.

-Hola-la saludó Elsa y un poco roja le entregó el ramo de girasoles-para ti,espero te gusten...

-¡Gracias!,y me encantan-le contestó Anna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Anna invito a pasar a Elsa a su casa mientr ponía las flores en agua,Elsa le explico que había ido por ella para llevarla a la Universidad,algo que a Anna le pareció fantastico:Pasaria mas tiempo con ella,y cuando se fueron y llegaron a la universidad se quedaron hablando un poco, ya que aun faltaba para que Anna entrará.

-¿Quieres hacer algo esta tarde?-le pregunto Elsa.

-Anna se quedo pensativa hasta que le ocurrió una idea-¿Que te parece si vamos a nadar a las albercas que estan cerca de aquí?

-Me parece bien-le dijo Elsa y añadio en broma-pero te advierto que soy muy mala nadadora,quiza me ahogue

-No te preocupes,si eso pasa yo te daré respiración boca a boca-contestó Anna guiñandole un ojo.

-Elsa rio-Pues si es así, creo que si trataré de ahogarme.

En eso sonó el timbre para la entrada. -Bueno,nos vemos...-dijo Anna abriendo la puerta para bajarse

\- Nos vemos...Espera...-la paró Elsa antes de que se bajara.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Anna.

-Te faltó esto...-dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Anna sonrió, le encantaba que Elsa la besara,pero antes de que pudiera decir algo volvió a sonar el timbre y se tuvo que despedir de Elsa para no llegar tarde a clases.  
De hecho las clases se fueron muy rápido para Anna,lo más que sucedio fue que sus amigos la fecilitaron por su nuevo noviazgo,(sabían por como la habian ayudado de que obviamente Elsa iba a aceptar ser su novia),y le dijeron que uno de esos dias deberia invitar a Elsa a comer con ellos para que ellos la conocieran bien(y viceversa),lo cual le pareció una idea genial a Anna,y cuando vio a Elsa en la salida de la Universidad se lo comentó.

-¿En serio?Estaría encantada de conocerlos en estos dias-le dijo Elsa emocionada.

Y cuando llegaron a casa de Anna, está preparó rápidamente su ropa y traje de baño para ir a nadar,de hecho siempre la tenia lista porque le gustaba mucho nadar,y Elsa le dijo que ella no tenia ropa para nadar como dios manda (no nadaba mucho) pero que habia llevado ropa normal con la cual podia meterse al agua.

Cuando llegaron a las albercas,Anna y Elsa inmediatamente fueron a los vestidores y se cambiaron por separado,primero Elsa,su ropa se trataba de una blusa azul con mangas pegada al cuerpo y un short blanco perfecto para nadar,pero ella se quedo boquiabierta cuando Anna salió de vestirse, Anna llevaba un traje de baño tipo bikini verde (aunque con un short corto especial para nadar) que dejaban ver las pecas de sus hombros,espalda y ni se diga que tenia perfecta vista de las piernas de la pelirroja,esto hizo que Elsa se pusiera roja .

-Parece que te deje impresionada Elsa-le dijo alegremente al ver la expresión de Elsa.

-¿Eh?..bueno si...digo...-empezó a decir Elsa-es mejor que ya vayamos a nadar¿no?

Anna sonrió para sus adentros mientras iban a nadar.  
"Quien iba a decir que impresionaria tanto a Elsa" pensó con orgullo.

Y las siguientes horas se la pasaron metidas en la alberca,y lo primero que notó Anna fue que Elsa en serio no nadaba,asi que le trato de enseñar.

-Elsa,nadar es natural...mira-dijo nadando un poco para mostrarle

-No es cierto-dijo Elsa tratando de nadar en vano-además ya te dije...yo no nado

-¿Porque?Es muy divertido y relajante

-Elsa hizo una mueca como queriendo de no acordarse de algo-Ehmm...No me gusta-dijo simplemente.

Después de eso nadaron un poco más y decidieron salirse para comer un poco,asi que se pusieron las blusas que traian antes para no andar en traje de baño por toda la alberca. La comida consistió en unos sándwiches que vendían en el snack de la alberca,y de lejos se notaba que era la comida favorita de Anna,y con el cual Anna sin querer le mancho la blusa de Elsa.

-Lo siento, lo siento,-le decía Anna totalmente apenada.

-No,no te preocupes,no pasa nada.-dijo Elsa divertida tratando de limpiarse algo de mostaza y mayonesa.  
Hasta que,entre risas y disculpas, Elsa se llevó a Anna a nadar un poco más, de hecho Elsa se quedó ya con la blusa,al fin y al cabo ya estaba manchada. Y todo iba de maravilla hasta que se tuvieron que ir y se fueron a cambiar. -¡Ay no!-exclamó Elsa desde el vestidor donde estaba cambiándose.

-¿Que pasó Elsa?

-Es que no traigo otra blusa,se me olvido traer otra y solo queda la que traía y esta mojada-le dijo sin salirse del vestidor

-No te preocupes, si quieres te prestó una,yo traje dos blusas y de seguro si te quedan.

-Si,por favor-le agradeció Elsa,ya que no podía llegar asi a su casa.

Anna inmediatamente se fue y tomó una de sus blusas sin mangas que había traído y se la paso a Elsa lanzandola por encima de la puerta del vestidor.

-¿Anna?...-preguntó Elsa,con un tono que Anna pensó que estaba preocupada y casi asustada.

\- ¿Si,Elsa?

-¿No traes otra blusa?Es que n-no me gusta usar blusas sin manga.

-No,lo siento,es la única que traigo Elsa.

-Bueno...-oyó a decir a Elsa.

Cuando Elsa salió del vestidor se veia un poco roja y nerviosa(y parecía que no le queria dar la espalda), aunque Anna no entendía porque,Elsa se veía hermosa con esa blusa.

-Te ves muy bien Elsa,esa blusa te queda-le dijo sonriendo mientras también entraba a cambiarse.

Pero cuando Anna salió del vestidor se quedó boquiabierta y paralizada,Elsa la esperaba enfrente de la puerta del vestidor y atrás de ella había un espejo grande que mostraba su espalda y eso no era lo peor,gracias a la blusa sin mangas que traía,Anna pudo ver que de esta sobresalían levemente(y visiblemente) marcas en la espalda de Elsa,y no cualquier clase de marca: eran cicatrices y cicatrices muy feas.

Continuará...


	7. Accidente

Disclaimer:Frozen y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi

Gracias a Luu7 y alos demas por su review...deje de actualizar por que no tuve tiempo y después creí que ya nadie leí mi historia pero al ver sus review me di cuenta que no era asi y creanme aún falta ;)

* * *

Capitulo 7

"Accidente"

Ya se dirigían a su casa y Anna aun no podia creer lo que había visto (y veía) al punto que iban en un incomodo silencio

¿Como preguntarle a Elsa sobre sus cicatrices?

Porque por mas que lo pensaba no hallaba una forma adecuada de preguntar,hasta que Elsa rompió el silencio cuando llegaron y Elsa estaciono su auto a fuera de la casa de Anna,asi podrían hablar tranquilamente

Elsa estaba totalmente nerviosa y parecía muy vulnerable.

-Anna...yo...bueno...creo que te debo explicar lo que viste-empezó a decir Elsa,pero se notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo

-Elsa,no te presiones,sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea cuando estés lista-contesto Anna tomando la mano de Elsa para infundirle valor

-Lo se,pero necesito decírtelo,Anna...

Elsa tomo su tiempo y antes de empezar a hablar tomo un poco de aire

-Estas cicatrices que viste me las hice hace tiempo,cuando apenas era una niña...en un accidente de auto,el accidente donde mi padre murió y yo quede varios meses en coma,fue horrible y me salve por poco,también por eso mi Madre me sobre protege mucho aunque en el fondo siempre me culpo por ello... De cierta manera se volvió mas fría y cruel conmigo

En este punto a Elsa se le quebraba la voz y se notaba su dolor de la culpa al decir todo eso,pero también miedo al mencionar lo último de su Madre preguntándose otra vez que le había hecho la señora Ingrid a Elsa para provocar ese miedo,pero sabia que lo importante en ese momento mas que todo era apoyar a Elsa sin presiones para que le dijera todo lo que le pasaba

-¿Elsa, como un accidente podría ser tu culpa? Eras apenas una niña

-Es que ese dia,yo estaba muy enferma...y mi Padre me llevo al hospital en medio de una tormenta y en un momento del camino lo distraje y fue cuando ocurrió el accidente

Algunas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos de Elsa y eso hizo que a Anna me doliera el corazon,no le gustaba que Elsa se sintiera asi por un accidente

-Elsa,lo siento mucho,debió ser muy doloroso...pero eso no quita que fue un accidente,tu no tienes la culpa ¿Ok?

-Pero aun asi quede marcada por estas horribles cicatrices,parezco un monstruo...

Anna tomo el rostro de Elsa para hacer que la mirara directamente a los ojos

-Elsa,tu NO eres un monstruo

-¿Acaso no te dan miedo o asco mis cicatrices?

-Claro que no,Elsa ...nada en ti me daría miedo o asco ¿de donde sacas esas ideas? -respondió Anna tiernamente

-Es que yo pensé que si sabias...te asustaría y te irias

-No,Elsa,escúchame bien...yo te adoro mas que nada en el mundo por lo maravillosa que eres y nada en el mundo haría que me fuera de tu lado

Elsa sonrío,Anna no sabia lo que significaba escuchar esas palabras...durante mucho tiempo se había sentido mal por esas cicatrices y había tratado de esconderlas a toda costa,no le gustaba la expresión que la poca gente que las había visto hacia...una expresión de miedo,sorpresa y algo mas que siempre interpretaba como asco

Pero ahí estaba Anna,diciendo eso tan sinceramente demostrando cuanto la quería.

-Anna en serio no sabes cuanto te quiero,eres la mejor novia en el mundo -dijo Elsa dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Anna

-Lo se,creo que tienes suerte-contesto bromeando guiñándole un ojo a Elsa

Anna convenció a Elsa de que tenia la total libertad de poder contarle lo que sea(mas que todo porque aún sentía que Elsa aún no le decía todo en verdad )haciéndole entender que ya no estaba sola nunca mas y pues partir de ese momento la conversación se volvió mas cómoda y ambas sugirieron hacer una comida en la casa de Anna al dia siguiente con Kristoff y Belle,incluso Emma...estaban seguras que incluso al pequeño Olaf le gustaria la idea

-Entonces mañana nos vemos...porque ya creo que debo entrar-dijo Anna-aunque mi Mama no esta,Olaf ya debe estar esperándome

-Esta bien-dijo Elsa acompañando a Anna hasta la entrada de su casa y se despedía con un beso-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti,Elsa

Anna iba agregar algo mas pero una voz la interrumpió

-¿Anna?-dijo un hombre acercándose

Y Anna al verlo no pudo evitar la ola de emociones que sintió,estás iban desde enojo,miedo,decepción,dolor,ese hombre era su Padre

-¿Papa? ¿Que haces aqui?

 _Continuara..._


End file.
